


Undecided

by iamatheatrekid



Series: Just Stan Not-a-Man [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gender Identity Disorder, Mostly Dialogue, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Outdated Terms, after chapter one takes place, finding out a label, very very bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: Stan had ignored talking about his newfound discovery, but sometimes you need to say things aloud in order to make sense of them.
Series: Just Stan Not-a-Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627768
Kudos: 16





	Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes and it's terrible, I know.  
> But hey not all real life things are wonderful and poetic, there are also some weird impulsive conversations!  
> Also, pt 1 was in Richie's perspective and this wasn't? I don't know what's up with that.

“I think I have a gender identity disorder,” Stan said.

Him and Richie were on their way to the clubhouse where they were meeting the rest of the losers. The walk had been mostly silent until Stan spoke up to say this, and it left Richie stunned.

“You have a what?” He gaped.

Stan slowed down his pace as they approached the woods. He wanted Richie to be engaged in every word he said, which he was, and didn’t want to run out of time. “A gender identity disorder,” Stan started to explain. “It’s when someone doesn’t feel like the gender they were assigned at birth.”

Richie was quiet for a moment as he thought. “I don’t think that’s a disorder, though.”

“Well it’s in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders.”

“It still sounds weird.” Richie scrunched his face up. “Just saying that you have a disorder that makes you feel like you’re not a guy.”

“Well the technical term is transsexual, but that’s like wanting to get surgery to change your gender and I don’t think I want to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I’m just content as I am. I don’t think that I need to change anything to be more myself. I just need other people to know who I am, too. I think.” Stan was starting to sound unsure of himself. Whenever he had this coversation in his head, he knew what he was, who he was, and what he wanted. But actually telling someone felt completely different. It was like he was making stuff up about himself.

Richie didn’t really mind it. “Do you want to tell the losers?” He asked.

Stan thought for a second before he shook his head. “I don’t think so. Not right now.”

“I think you should.”

“What would I say?” As they got closer to the clubhouse, Stan lowered his voice. 

“I don’t know, ‘Hey guys, I have a gender identity disorder so don’t say that I’m a boy because I’m not’?” He suggested, putting on his best nerdy voice to pose as his friend.

“I don’t even know what I am though!” Stan was starting to get frustrated. “I don’t know what changes so why would I tell them?”

Richie stopped walking. He turned to stop and face Stan and said in a low voice, “They could help you figure it out.”

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah maybe I'll edit and change this completely. Stay tuned!


End file.
